


It's in her kiss

by evelynIttor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time that Bela kissed a demon was different, and she didn’t like to mention the third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in her kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing beta job done by jalu2 (http://jalu2.livejournal.com/). This would not be awesome without the help I received.

Part 1: I need help

Bela pulled into the parking lot in front of a ramshackle motel. Her Mercedes felt out of place and it took her a moment to find the confidence to get out of the vehicle. It was happening more and more frequently now, the skittish feelings and the terror in her heart, as the date grew closer. She smoothed her hair down and got out, the comforting weight of the pistol in her jacket adding purpose to her steps.

She glanced down at the piece of paper she had picked from Sam's pocket before raising her hand to knock. This was place all right. She had imagined this particular demon would have better resources than this-if this was the demon that she was looking for.

She only had to knock once. There was a rustle of movement beyond the door and she saw the curtains twitch. The sound of a bolt sliding back against rusted metal drew her gaze back to the door. It was just in time for her to see the blond hair of a woman that she could have sworn she'd seen before.

"What do you want?" The woman asked bluntly. Bela noticed her hand was hanging as if a weapon was within reach.

"Uh." Bela, tried to fix an assertive smile on her face and take control of the conversation."You know the Winchesters and I need to talk to you."

"Lots of people know the Winchesters."

Bela almost groaned with relief when the woman let the door open a little more. "I don't want them dead, if that's what you are insinuating. I can offer payment in exchange for your assistance."

"Really?" The woman's eyes flashed black for a split second. "What can you offer me that I don't already have?"

Bela took a deep breath. The Winchesters hadn't killed this demon and that spoke volumes. "Things you can't possibly imagine. Now then, do you want to let me in? This isn't exactly the inconspicuous meeting style I prefer."

The demon opened the door enough for Bela to step into the dank motel room. Ruby had a nasty looking knife strapped to her thigh and a gun sitting on the bedside table. There was a small, half eaten pizza on one of the beds and a backpack on the floor near the door. 

"Bela." She offered a hand.

"Ruby." She shook Bela’s hand. "What do you want from me?"

Bela took a deep breath. The spirits she had communed with whispered tales of Dean’s survival in the future, of ways that he would live out the year. They had led her here and her heart quickened at the possibility that it might get to beat a little longer. 

"There are some rumours surrounding your conservations with the Winchesters. Can you really get someone out of a deal?"

"If I could — and that’s a big if — what makes you think that I would help you?"

"Everyone wants something." Bela crossed her arms and looked pointedly around the ramshackle room. "I procure unique items, any type of item actually. If you'd like it, I can get it."

"You can't get me what I want. I have to wait, patiently, until all of the pieces come together. But maybe there is something else. Tell me about your situation." She sat on the bed, picking up a piece of pizza.

So Bela took a seat and started talking. About everything: about Evesham where she had grown up, about the life that she had lived until three months and five days after her fourteenth birthday, about how she couldn't take it anymore and she'd said yes to that girl on the swings, about how they had kissed and it had been the sweetest and most bitter thing that Bela had ever tasted.

She finished her tale, her hands quivering in her lap. "So? Can you do anything?"

Ruby shrugged. "I know who holds your contract. Not that this knowledge will do you much good. It's Lilith."

Half remembered tales from bible school came to the front of Bela’s mind. The book of Isaiah and rumours of a night demon, the woman Lilith that was Adam’s first wife until she grew disobedient and was cast from the garden to make monsters with the devil. There was always a fine line to walk in her realm of work, a line where some monsters were real and others figments of the general populous’ imagination.

"Lilith, Lilith? Like the first woman from the bible? Who birthed all the monsters? Is that even a true story?" Bela tried to keep it together at the news. This was worse than she had expected, not a run of mill demon, not the type that she was used to dealing with. Demons that took big names; it never led to good things.

"No, not like that. She's just a demon, better organized and more powerful than most. She took the name Lilith when she crawled out of Hell years ago."

"Very comforting." Bela took the slice of cold pizza Ruby offered her. "So what can I do? Does the deal end if I kill her?"

Ruby shrugged. "Not sure, no one really is. This is an unprecedented situation. Winchesters."

"Fine then." Bela finished her pizza, got to her feet and brushed off musty motel from her posterior. "I'll find out then. Besides, the world won't hurt for one less demon in it." 

Ruby blocked her way for a moment. "Don't go after Lilith. Leave the Winchesters alone. Stop poking around in their lives and causing problems, no matter what rumours you hear on the spirit grapevine. Trust me, I can make your life so much worse than it already is. The deal still claims your soul regardless of the date of your death."

Bela wasn't sure what prompted her to go in for it at that moment. Honestly, Ruby was threatening to send her to Hell sooner than already planned. But something about the ruby red lips spoke to her and she pressed her own against that lovely pair. She tasted the same sweet and bitter flavour that she still remembered from nearly ten years before.

Bela felt Ruby start to pull away from her, but then she came in even stronger, wrapping a muscled arm around Bela's body and reaching up to tangle her fingers in Bela's natural hair, making her glad she had forgone a wig today.

They stood there, leaning against the door, pressed against each other.They broke apart, both gasping for air, and Bela flicked her tongue over her lips. There was something unique about Ruby's taste; it was sweeter, less bitter than girl’s had been, but it tasted more like demon than human and brought back memories of the playground from ten years ago.

Ruby grinned at her, ruby lips spreading over white teeth. "Still like the taste?"

Bela opened the door and walked slowly to her car, winning a battle against her own wills to keep herself from looking back.

 

Part 2 : The Last Days

Bela glanced around the club. Flashing lights and gyrating bodies were all around her. She could smell vomit and a single glance over by the bar revealed at least three kinds of illicit drug trade occurring. She looked around again. Surely there was someone in here she could entice into spending the night with her. She was coming down to the wire now and there were some things she wanted to feel before they were gone forever.

She glanced out at the dance floor, a splash of familiar blond hair catching her eye as it swayed in the multicoloured light reflecting off of the disco balls that swung spastically from above. She finished the last of her drink, some overpriced purple monstrosity, and headed out to look for the body attached to the hair.

By the time she had reached the other side of the dance floor, five different people had offered her pot, two crack and after around fifteen she had lost track of the propositions for sexual encounters. But she still hadn't found the owner of the blond hair.

"Looking for me?"

Bela spun around, "Ruby," she breathed. 

There was something different about the demon tonight, something about the way rage and fury rolled off her like steam, and Bela clenched the muscles in her thighs as heat grew from above them.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you." Ruby crossed her arms. "And while some people may think that you intend to sell it, I know better. See, because you told me a secret and I never breathed a word of it to anyone else." 

She led Bela to one of the tables on the side and pulled on a leather jacket in a red shade that matched her lips. "Come with me."

Bela followed her out of the club and gave Ruby the keys to her car when they were demanded. She directed Ruby to her hotel, a swanky place that cost her almost three hundred a night, but when she only had a few days left to spend the better part of several million dollars, Bela found that she didn't care much for price tags.

They took the back entrance up to her room, Ruby's hand was on her back and Bela liked the feel of it there, even if it was only to make sure she didn't try to bolt or pull the colt on the demon.

"Where is it?" Ruby asked once they were safely locked inside Bela's room.

"You can't have it. I sold it," Bela said, kicking off her heels and reclining on the king sized bed.

"You didn't. I don’t know what you think you did with that gun. I guarantee it will fail. A hellhound will come for you and drag you to Hell. Lilith is in Libya right now and she's surrounded by an army of demons. You have a greater chance of living to see 25 then you do of getting out of this deal, and you know there is no way you'll live out the week."

"Well thanks for that vote of confidence. If you don't have anything positive to offer and I don't have the colt for you, than you might as well clear off."

"Do you really want to be alone right now?" Ruby asked her, dragging the zipper down over her chest and then peeling the red leather off of her arms. "I know a little about what Hell is like. See, I was actually there, for about two or three hundred years. I can promise you that it will be a million times worse than anything you can imagine. So if you actually want to be alone with your thoughts right now, I'll leave."

Bela shook her head. "Stay then. I don't know how much longer I'll want you around. And I'm not going to tell you where the colt is." She made eye contact with Ruby for a moment and then, slowly and deliberately, closed her eyes.

"You see me then?" Ruby asked and a moment later Bela felt a weight on the bed and the soft touch of a hand on her calf. 

"Just flashes of." Bela shrugged, not sure how to describe the terror and fear that the sight gave her. "Out of the corner of my eyes."

Her whole world was changing around her, her eyes were betraying her. This was the start of it. She was going to Hell.

The hand on her calf moved up, just past her knee, and Ruby's fingers rubbed small circles on her thigh. "You belong to Hell and it's close enough that you can see other people that belong too.  
So, do you want to look at me while I'm still pretty?"

Bela half sobbed, half laughed and opened her eyes. Ruby was laying on her bed next to her, stretched out down by her knees. She smiled when Bela opened her eyes. "See? I'm still pretty, aren't I?"

"Yes." Bela sat up. "Are you hungry? I could really go for a curry, or some Chinese. Something that I won't have for..." She shrugged. Did people in Hell even eat?

Ruby nodded. "Whatever you want, we'll order in. Have it delivered."

They split up for a solid hour, Ruby taking Bela's car to stock up on liquor and Bela paging through the phone book in the motel room to make a couple of calls for dinner.

She was halfway through a deluxe pizza when Ruby returned with plastic bags coming apart under the weight of their burdens. 

"Oh, good. Pass it over." Bela made eye contact, glad to see only the blond hair and pretty face of the vessel and nothing that was lurking behind it in the darkness of the demon.

"Is this all the food?" Ruby asked, setting down her bags and locking the door to the room.

"There's still the curry on its way. They don't normally deliver, so I offered them a hundred bucks to bring it anyways." Bela set down her pizza and motioned to a paper bag on the table between the two beds. "The Chinese is in there if you want some."

They ate the pizza and Chinese in silence until the curry arrived, making quick work of it and the vodka that Bela approved of and were slurping noodles and spearing teriyaki chicken on chopsticks when the desk clerk brought the rest of the takeout to the door. Bela gave him a two hundred dollar bills with instructions to pay the driver before sending him on his way.

"You close out an account or something?" Ruby asked, nodding at the roll of hundreds Bela had pulled from her purse.

"Didn't see much point in keeping it there, accruing interest for the government to claim in however many years it takes them to figure out that I never had a visa."

Bela took the curry back to her bed and snagged a six pack of beer from the bags Ruby had dropped near the door. She licked her chopsticks clean and set about opening the curry and dumping it onto the rice, mixing it in with what was left of the Chow Mein.

"Can I get some of that?" Ruby reached a hand across the gap between the beds. 

Bela held the container further away. "You'll have to come and get it." She smirked and lifted chopsticks full of curry and rice to her lips, only to spill it all over her top when Ruby landed next to her and shook the entire bed.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed, looking down at the silky blouse, now ruined with red and yellow streaks running down the front. She got off the bed, undoing the ivory buttons and sliding out her ruined top, looking back accusingly at Ruby.

Ruby shrugged. "Sorry. Wasn't my size anyway. Come back here."

But Bela stalked to the other bed — the one that wasn't covered in food and demon and spilled curry — and sprawled out on it, her limbs lolling about as she relaxed until the bed jolted again and Ruby laid out next to her.

"What do you want Bela? If this was your last night on earth, what would you want to do?"

Ruby tasted different this time. Mostly like curry, a little bit like Chinese food and grease, and under all of that, Bela could make out the smallest hint of the sweet and bitter demon taste of her. She pulled away a moment later, almost regretting her actions.

"You want that?" Ruby let her hand drift across Bela's midriff, her fingers teasing at the edge of the waistband of her jeans. 

"Can you go brush your teeth?" Bela asked. 

Ruby laughed and pulled her arm away. "Don't like the taste?"

"You taste like cheap Indian food. Go brush your teeth." Bela turned away, hoping that she hadn't angered a demon of Hell.

A moment later she breathed again, as the weight on the bed shifted. Bela listened as Ruby padded away to the bathroom and turned the water on. There was a brand new toothbrush next to the sink; she'd left it there for tomorrow morning, and assumed Ruby was using that.

Bela was fumbling to undo her bra while lying on her back when Ruby returned. She flashed a smile of sparkling teeth, "Good enough for you?" 

Bela shrugged. "Come closer." Ruby leaned in to kiss her, and the taste was more Ruby this time. Overpoweringly minty from the toothpaste, but the sweet bitterness of demon was quickly overtaking it.

For a moment they were both content to kiss. Until Bela sat up, propping herself up on one arm and reaching around to finally get her bra undone before it got anymore tangled in their activities.

Now marginally more comfortable, Bela reared up and rolled so she was lying atop Ruby. With their mouths still locked together in a passionate embrace, Bela helped Ruby work her arms out of the sleeves and hiked up her shirt so it was just sitting between her shoulders and neck.

"Here, get off a second." Ruby pushed on Bela's shoulders and sank her blond head back into the bed, away from Bela's. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, Bela shrugged off her bra and Ruby pulled her shirt over her head, making a mess of her hair.

"Let me get these." Ruby guided Bela backwards, until she was reclining on the bed again before following her down on her stomach and unhooking the buttons on Bela's jeans. She pulled them off fluidly before removing the underwear in a similar manner, but with more teeth.

Bela could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn't as if she had never done something like this before… Well she hadn't, not with a demon. But this just felt so right and she lowered her head to the swell of Ruby's breasts where they emerged from her lacy bra and she pressed her lips against them. The taste of her skin was like her mouth; sweeter and more bitter than anything else in the world.

Bela traced a path down Ruby's body from her breasts downwards, until her fingers were fumbling with the cloth of Ruby’s silky underwear and pulling them down as her tongue grew closer to the apex of Ruby's thighs. Her tongue delved in and her fingers joined the stimulation soon afterwards, one slipping down to touch between her own legs, feeling a touch of the pleasure she was giving to Ruby.

The repetitive movements, slow and feather light, were working. Bela could feel the tremors building in the body beneath her and she continued her motions, tongue probing along the inside and fingers stroking over the hardened bud on the outside. The shudders of Ruby beneath her were praise enough for her actions, and Bela flexed her cramping hand and raised her head. 

"Come here," Ruby growled sitting up and moving forwards until Bela was leaning back.Ruby nudged Bela down onto her back and their lips were once again pressed together. They locked themselves in an embrace from lips to hips, with their legs entangled.

Bela gasped into the kiss when one of Ruby's hands covered her and a single finger probed deeper, continuing what she had already started herself. She opened her eyes and pressed herself into the bed, retreating from the monster before her.

Ruby let her escape and pulled away, turning her face down towards the bed. "You see me now."

"Yes, it's. . . I need a moment." Bela climbed off the bed and hurried to the bathroom, her legs shaking beneath her.

She turned the faucet on the sink to cold and splashed her face with water, trying to forget. It was more terrible and longer lasting than any of her previous glimpses, and she could feel herself shaking. That was about to be her life, the rest of her existence. Hell, real Hell, with demons and torture and no end in sight. No hope remained, there wasn't time and there was nothing that could be done. She'd had her reward and now she had to pay the price.

Bela smoothed her hair down a little and drank deeply from her cupped hands. Her stomach was churning and the mix of pizza, curry and Chinese was threatening to make a reappearance. She tried to fix a expression of confidence and composure on her face before walking out, but her smile faltered when she saw Ruby's true face again.

Ruby looked at her for a moment, meeting her eyes, and then got off the bed, pulling up her underwear and grabbing her shirt and jeans off the floor. She dressed hurriedly.

"We're done then," she said, picking up a piece of pizza from the box and grabbing one of the six packs.

Bela crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, staring determinedly at the floor. "I  
guess this is it."

Ruby pulled on her jacket and swept past her towards the door, pausing for a moment and resting her hand on Bela's shoulder. Bela's skin crawled at the touch she had taken pleasure in minutes ago, and she shivered.

"There's a little bottle with the rest of the beer. If you just can't wait anymore, drink that and it'll get you through until the end. Nice dreams too, I promise."

Bela felt Ruby's lips press against her neck and she tasted bile at the reminder of the bitter taste from the first demon all those years ago.

"Take it," Ruby whispered in her ear before silently leaving the room. 

Bela sank to her knees, gasping, alone again.

Her hands shook as she opened the bag of beer and pulled out a small glass vial with a dark liquid inside. She twisted the top off and raised it to her lips, her whole body shaking as she swallowed it down.

As the room started to swim around her, she got her gun out of its hiding place, found her cell phone and laid down on the bed, hands grasping her lifelines tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke suddenly and with no memories of the time having past. There were church bells chiming in the distance and Bela's eyes flew to the clock on the bedside table. Seconds left. She shook as she got to her feet and pointed the colt at the door, the sound of growling seemed to be coming from everywhere, but she couldn't see anything yet.

It was speed dial two on her phone, she held the button down and raised the phone to her ear. "Dean listen, I need help. . ."


End file.
